


unscathed; levi

by hobarikuusouka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobarikuusouka/pseuds/hobarikuusouka
Summary: - he always comes back to you; always.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 12





	unscathed; levi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first piece i'm posting here. english isn't my first language so i hope you'll like it. I'm a little nervous haha but yeah, enjoy! <3 
> 
> music inspiration: soldier by taemin; Mmmh by Kai

There wasn’t any sound to be heard, except for y/n’s heartbeat, loud and hammering like this little piece wants to break out of her chest. Every now and then her eyes were focused on the window, instead of the lines of the old book. She couldn’t concentrate at all. She was waiting for him, her mind is racing; her imagination going wild, telling her something terrible happened. It’s getting late, so late that she needs several candles. With her injuries, she gained the last mission, she was kept in her room and she really loathe it, when she isn’t able to fulfil her duty of being a soldier. Several rips are broken, so is her left arm. But they nearly healed, so why couldn’t she go with them? The young woman thought reading would distract her; But no. Her nerves are on the edge. A sigh escapes her lips. The young woman knew that he’s strong, unbelievably strong; He doesn’t wear the name ‘humanity’s strongest soldier’ without a reason. Her mind and strongly her heart ignore this. She just wants him safe in her arms and it doesn’t help that she isn’t there to support him. the woman knew she’s also strong; Not like him, but she has her value. y/n couldn’t hold it anymore. She groans, throws the book on her bed. She needs to clear her head instantly or she’s going berserk. y/n decides to take a shower. If someone sees her, walking outside, while she’s being injured, she doesn’t want to think of the consequences she would face, if he would find out. _If he comes back._ Instantly she cursed herself for her dumb thoughts. He’s coming back to her; always. Why can’t she trust him?

y/n drags herself into her bathroom and looks into the mirror right beside her. A tired woman looks at her; She hates her face so much, the deep eyebags showing how tired she is. The woman undressed herself, threw her things in the corner of the bathroom. It was so cold in her bathroom, so she quickly stepped inside the shower, turns on the hot side. A satisfied moan escaped her lips when the hot water runs over her strained skin and she gets lost in the moment. Her fingers brush over the light purple bruises on her skin, directly over her injured rips. She remembers how the abnormal titan nearly squeezed her to death. Hange rescued her. y/n didn’t know till today why she hadn’t seen it coming. It was embarrassing for her, to make this dumb mistake. Maybe that’s why she’s so worried about him. y/n projects her own failure on him.

Her wet her sticks to her face while she’s so distracted by her own quilt tripping. Y/n doesn’t hear that the door opens, nor did she hear the footsteps of him. She was completely lost, letting the water run over her body. “y/n.”. She hears him saying her name and her heart dropped instantly. He’ s alive. Thank God. She wants to see him, but the windows of cabin are too fogged. “I get ready, wait for me, please.”, she stated, her voice cracked a little, because of her high tension. “Can I join?”, he asks back, and y/n didn’t expect this. He never suggested sharing a shower because she thought it would be too intimate. “I-I, of course. Come in.”, she stumbles over her words. She hears the rustle of clothing, followed by footsteps. The first thing y/n sees is the deep red blood, covering his face, making her heart drop in an instant. Her eyes scanned him. He doesn’t seem to be hurt at all. You didn’t question it. It was obvious, the corps lost many, too many lives. Death was always present, but it was normal, seeing your comrades die, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. It was painful, destroying all of you. The faces hunting you down in your dreams. “Levi, come here.”, she whispers his name and he followed, stepping into the warm shower. The young woman welcomes him, stepped a little to the side so he could wash the blood away. It ran over his body until it’s swallowed into the drain.

The cabin was small, so the two bodies brushed against each other. It sends shivers down her spine. “Can I wash you?”, y/n breathes, wanting nothing more than to comfort him. He only nodded, so the woman reach for the gel, rubs it carefully in her hands, because of her injured arm. Levi notices. “Your arm?”.

“it’s okay, don’t worry.”, she says, while she hovers her hands over his trained chest. Softly, she presses her palms on the warm skin. She slides the gel over the soft skin, feeling every muscle. He has his eyes closed, his arms rests to his sides, while he lets her do this. He groans a little, while you massage his arms, soaping every inch of his exhausted body. “turn around please.”, she asks him, and he does. y/n rubs his back muscles, rotating her thumbs over his shoulders. She smiles, when he lets out a little moan, doing the same motion again, until he eases under her touch. Her eyes were locked on his well-formed butt, but she doesn’t let her fingertips slide, because she wants him to feel relaxed. They never both touch each other without asking for permission. After all these years together, it transformed to your tick.

y/n loves his skin; She treasures every scar on it because it defined him. Her fingertips brush over the deep scar under his shoulder blade, feeling the rosy flesh and he sighs. “You can continue.”, he simply stated, because the young woman wants to go deeper. She grabs more lotion, so she could soap his legs. She kneels before him, massaging the muscles there, until she looks up, only to see Levi’s grey eyes, staring at you. His gaze watches every move she makes, and she knows how it looks. He had a perfect view, and she could see how his erection grows. Y/n smiles. With her eyes she asks for permission and he touches her head, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her closer to him. She teasingly kisses the tip, hearing how his breath hitches. Her lips drape around his member, sucking him in, until it hits her throat. He curses under his breath, taking her head to have a little support. He forgets for a moment her left arm, so gets a little gentler. “y/n, fuck.”, he groans while she moves her head, taking him so good. The young woman wants him to come, to release, so she sucks him off, dragging her hand over his shaft. She feels his member pulsating in her mouth, knowing he’s nearly at the edge. She gagged when his erection hits her throat and suppresses a cough. Levi guides her head, slamming into her mouth. He loves it, when she’s gagging on him. Tears escaping her eyes, but they’re washing away with the stream of water.

Suddenly he grabs her cheeks, so his member pops out of her swollen lips. “What?”, could she only say, while she’s standing up. His lips capture her, savouring her taste. Both of his hands grabbing her cheeks. It was a kiss; she doesn’t experience often. It was so intimate, soft and tender, that she forgets how to breathe properly. He presses her body against him. It’s getting hot, not only because of the hot water, rather the thrills which consume their bodies. Levi kisses her with such force but softness, that she leans into him. Such affection is rare, so she enjoys it, wanting nothing more than to feel him. Her mind races, only thinking about his soft lips. Instantly he lets go, grazing his thumb over her swollen lips and y/n took her tongue out, licks over his finger. Levi watches her with clouded eyes, presses his thumb in her mouth. The feeling of her wet tongue goes straight into his pulsating member. The woman doesn’t take her eyes off him, while she’s sucking his thumb.

Suddenly he grabbed her, a little too harsh, so she winced because of the pain. He presses her back against his chest, while his hands roam over her wet body, feeling the skin under his rough hands. He’s careful not to press too hard on the bruises. His hands cover her breasts, feeling how hard her nipples get under his touch. Her head falls a little back, while she lets out a load moan. “Levi.”, she sighs, feeling his hot breath against her neck. He kisses the exposed skin and y/n believes she loses her mind.

“You want me to touch you?”, he asks with his deep soothing voice, which makes her shiver. She barely can hold herself, so she leans into the man. “everywhere.”, the word escapes her trembling lips, wanting nothing more than him. “y/n, tell me. Where?”, he asks again, his voice gets darker, if that’s even possible. “your fingers…in me.”, she breathed out and when his hand finally travels down, explore the hot wetness between your folds, you can’t hold yourself anymore. He rubs circles around her clit, spreading the slickness, playing with her. y/n moans his name, over and over again. He buries one finger in her, then two. He brings the woman nearly over the edge, he groans in her ear, when her walls cramp around his finger. The wet sounds escaping out of y/n’s heat, doesn’t get swallowed by the sound of the shower. He hears it and enjoys it. His member is pressed hard against her ass.

“I need you Levi, please.”, she begs, her mind is full of him, his scent, coating her. He took his finger out, putting them in his mouth, tasting her. She looks at him, her cheeks are deep red. It was a sight she doesn’t saw every day, so she wants this to mark into her memories forever. Quickly he shoves his member into her, both of them sigh in pure satisfaction. He moves slowly, teasing her. She moans his name again and it sounds like a prayer. Levi wants to ruin her, making her his forever. He knew y/n was his, but he wants to hear it. “Tell me, who you belong to?”, he groans, while thrusting into her, his hand found her neck, pressing lightly in the sensitive skin, a gasp escaping the young woman. Levi took her one leg so he could go deeper, thrusting with much more force. y/n forgets the pain, only pure lust rushes through her body, screaming for Levi. “only you.”, the young woman lets out. He goes deeper, filling her, until she sees stars. He can’t last long, so he brought his hand, - which was holding her leg, to her clit, rubbing the sensitive knot, until she collapses in his hold. “Levi, fuck- I’m- “, she couldn’t finish her sentence, her high comes like a tsunami over her. She cried his name. Levi feels it, holds her. He thrusts two more times, until his orgasm hits him, and he pulls out, his semen washes quickly away. He lets go of her, leaning against the cold cabin. He tries to catch his breath, while looking at y/n who does the same. Her legs tremble, while she holds her side, where her broken rips are.

“Are you in pain?”, he asks with worry, but she shakes her head. “everything’s fine.”, she says, wants to wash herself, but he grabs her wrist. “It’s my turn.”, he simply says, holding y/n in his arms. He feels her racing heartbeat against his skin. He presses soft kisses against her neck and then he grabs the bottle with lotion, doing the same process y/n did to him before. She fondly sighs, leaning into him. “Thank you.”, she whispers, and he holds still.

“for what?”.

“For coming back to me.”, she replies, closing her eyes, to focus on his touch. He doesn’t move a muscle. “I know you can’t really say it, but I feel it and that’s enough for me.”, she reveals softly. “I love you, Levi.”.

It was hard for him, to not answer it. His heart races. He wants to say it, but his mind holds him back. Someday he’ll say it. Levi’s sure of this. He holds y/n in his arms and forgets the cruelty of the world. 


End file.
